On the flipside
by O-h-hbliviate
Summary: Evanna Diggory is about to start her 4th year of Hogwarts when strange things start happening to her. (This is a different generation story where Harry's parents are still alive). Evanna is a very talented witch, who's best friends with Harry Potter but as their journey through school goes on you follow Evanna in her triumphs and romances. And it's not easy for her.
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark and the only thing visible was a silhouette of what appeared to be a woman, being shown from the moon light that peeked through the window. The figure was sitting on the floor in a corner, back on the wall and legs sprawled out on the cold ground. There was whispering outside the shack, her head perked up. The voices became familiar, which caused her to stand up.

"I will talk to her, you should leave," said a voice.

"How can I trust you? You've been losing your trust with me," said the other voice.

"Don't worry you can trust me with your life."

There was a deep sigh, "Fine. I will speak with you later then."

There was a long pause, the woman stood up, playing with the ends of her scarf. She knew what they were speaking about, but she didn't want to know. She exhaled deeply and decided to go to the door. The man quickly closed it, but kissed her hard, almost taking her breath away.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She looked down to the patch of light, "I suppose so. But what can 'alright' be anymore?"

"In time, I promise."

"Was he asking for it again?"

"Unfortunately….do you have any idea if the girl has it?"

She shrugged, "I honestly don't know."

"Don't worry it's going to be fine. I'll go do some research and see what I can find out. I'll come and get you out of here before dawn."

"You don't have to…I should be left here…this is all my fault…I don't deserve you..I don't deserve anything…"said the woman and became hysterical. He wrapped her in his warm, tight embrace and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Shhhh," he said while stroking her hair. "You didn't know what you were getting yourself into…this is not your fault. You are not a bad person."

"I've…lost…everything…" she cried.

"Not everything, it will all work out."

She wanted to believe him, she's wanted to believe him for the past 12 years, but she couldn't. She just couldn't…

Evanna Diggory bolted right up from the stack of papers sticking to her to cheeks from the sweat because of the nightmare she just had. Her eyes adjusted and she started peeling off the paper, assignments from school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was going to be a 4th year witch this year and taking harder classes than most of the students, since she was, after all top in her class and she didn't want Hermione Granger taking her spot. Hermione was also in Evanna's year, they were sometimes friends, but mostly enemies.

As Evanna tried to shake off the nightmare, the same reoccurring nightmare she's had for months, she closed her books and looked out the window. Nothing but yards of green grass, the DIggory's lived by themselves in London. Only a couple people knew where they lived in the town next door, Woodridge, other than those couple of people the Diggory's had it all to themselves. It got very quiet most days, but they didn't mind it. And it wasn't a long walk into town if they needed to get some things. Evanna noticed the sun starting to rise, she was always up before the sun, no mater what. Even though most nights now she hadn't been getting much sleep. Studying spells, filling in important dates and historic witches for her History of Magic class and of course, writing letters to her friends.

One letter though she read multiple times, it might seem obsessive, but she couldn't help it, he was her best friend even though she had more feelings for him than he'd ever know. It was her friend, Harry Potter, he was famous. His parents stopped Voldemort when he was a baby, but things still happen to Harry even though they're not always good. His parents, Lily, and father, James are both professors are at Hogwarts. Evanna is very close with them, but it is a miracle they all survived the night Voldemort strolled into their house - unwanted.

Evanna sighed and stacked her books on top of each other on the desk and decided to get ready for the day. She took a shower, got dressed and by the time she walked into the kitchen her older brother, Cedric and their dad was making breakfast. Evanna and Cedric's mom let them when they were little, Evanna never knew why and doesn't bring it up because it upsets her dad.

"Morning," her dad said. She walked to the cupboard to grab a coffee cup, kissed him on the cheek and poured some coffee. She sat next to Cedric at the Island that was in the middle of their kitchen, behind them was the table.

"I'll be leaving for the ministry soon, Andrea will be by this afternoon to check on you both."

Evanna and Cedric both said, "Yessss!" with excitement. Andrea was basically like their mom. She's been helping their dad take care of them since their mom left, she lived in Woodridge. She used to come over every day when they were growing up but since they both started Hogwarts she only came a few times in the summer, since for the most part they can take care of themselves. That is when they don't argue, Evanna and Cedric were very competitive. Cedric was a seventh year in Hufflepuff, but Evanna was in Gryffindor - both played Quidditch on the school teams and sometimes things got ugly.

"Have you both packed? We leave for Kings Cross tomorrow morning at 9AM sharp," their dad said.

"Dad, please, I've been packed for a week," Evanna said. Which was true all she had to do was put her books bag in their place, she made room for when she took them out.

Cedric snorted, "You're so weird Ev. But yes dad I'm packed."

"Don't call me weird! You're the one that makes out with your pillow!"

"You two stop right there! You're almost fourteen Evanna and you are behaving like a five year old. And Cedric, you're seventeen, you don't need to be so hard on Evy."

He looked at the watch at his wrist and grabbed his coat hanging on the chair, "You two best behave yourselves today! I'll be home around 7," he said. He kissed their foreheads and was out the door. Evanna and Cedric finished their eggs, toast and coffee.

"Do you want to play Quidditch?" Cedric asked.

"Is that even a real question? Absolutely!" Evanna replied.

They cleaned up their mess, grabbed their brooms from the shed and flew up in the air. It was a clear sky and perfect temperature, they spent most of their summer playing Quidditch or reading or doing assignments. Cedric tossed the quaffle back and forth, they did this for awhile until they got bored and decided to just fly…but thats when things took a turn for the worst…


	2. Chapter 2

Evanna soared in the sky, above some trees that were in a forrest near their house, trying to catch up to Cedric. He was extremely fast, normally Evanna could be just as fast but she was getting tired. Slowly, she steered the broom back over the trees and she was almost to their back yard, she saw the house in the distance…

" _Where is it?" the voice yelled._

" _I-I don't know sir! Honest," the other voice said._

Evanna's vision cleared again, she was still hovering in the sky, slowly, she couldn't find Cedric. She looked behind her, her long blonde hair blew in her face. Everything seemed normal, but what just happened? Then her vision turned black, cold,

"EVANNA!" shouted a voice.

The broom flew down to the ground, hard, Cedric landed by Evanna who was now on the ground. She couldn't open her eyes and twitched a little, she fell on her left arm.

"Evanna can you hear me?" Cedric asked, worried. The twitching stopped, but her vision turned dark again.

" _Sir…" said a different voice which caused him to let go of the woman. "I think it's best if you leave before someone finds you here."_

 _He stiffened and fixed what appeared to be a suit, "Fine. At this rate you're both completely useless and going to get us all killed."_

Hours later, Evanna's eyes slowly opened up. It took her a few moments to realize where she was, she heard beeping and saw a chord stick to her arm. She was at the Woodridge Hospital. Cedric and Andrea were standing over her and sighed with relief, what was going on? Then she looked down at her arm, in a bright pink cast, great she thought.

"W-what's going on?" Evanna asked, her mind was all blurry.

"You fell off your broom, I didn't know until you were on the ground. Having some sort of fit," Cedric explained.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Andrea asked. Andrea was a small, tiny women, but she wasn't skinny and not exactly overweight but the right amount of size. She had blonde hair that went to her shoulders and cute chubby cheeks.

Evanna blinked hard, her head was pounding. "No nothing, I just sort of blacked out."

"That hasn't happened before has it" she asked.

"No never," Evanna pushed herself up, the bed wasn't very comfortable. Cedric took the seat on her right side, finally getting color back to his face. "Does dad know?"

Andrea took the seat on the opposite side and nodded, "I sent him an owl before you got here, he probably won't see you until we go home. There was something going on at the ministry."

They sat in silence for awhile until the doctor and nurse came in. They checked her blood pressure, temperature and gave her a bottle of pills to take for the pain - she'd have to wear the cast for 8 weeks. They explained she went to a 'private school' in America so she'd have to get it taken off there, even though the one doing that will be Madam Pomfrey at the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, luckily the doctor bought it. He had Andrea sign some papers and off they went, it was nearly 8 when they got home. Andrea parked her car in the Diggory's driveway.

Evanna unbuckled her seat belt and they all walked inside, to her surprise her dad wasn't alone. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were sitting at the table, talking and drinking coffee until Evanna walked in they both drew attention to her arm.

"Andrea sent me an owl earlier, are you alright?" her dad asked and rushed over to hug her.

"I'm fine," Evanna said but now she was just starting to get annoyed.

"You poor thing, does it hurt bad?" Mrs. Potter asked.

Evanna pressed her lips together, "Only a little," but it did hurt.

"I remember one year I got knocked with a bludger to my arm, I had to wear a cast for 3 months," said Mr. Potter.

"They told me 8 weeks unless it hasn't been healed and in two weeks Madam Pomfrey will have to check on my arm," she explained to her dad.

"I'll make sure to send an owl then just so she knows. Are you kids hungry? Pasta is in the fridge."

"Starving!" Cedric said.

"Er I'm not, I'm just going to go to bed," said Evanna.

"Are you sure?" her dad asked.

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning," Evanna said to her dad. "See you tomorrow Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

They smiled at her and said goodnight, Evanna walked up to her room and changed for bed. She took one of her pills and put the bottle in her Hogwarts trunk so she wouldn't forget them, grabbed a book and eventually went to bed.


End file.
